Sweet and Bitter
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: Rukawa refused his crush. 3 girls entered Shohoku but he only knows the family name. To find the actual girl and correct his mistake, he tries to find the true girl. Which is her? If you dislike OCs in Slamdunk, I suggest don't read this! XP
1. Painful Memories

****

Slam Dunk

(c) Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk... Ya da Ya da... and more... Inoue sensei dont allow me too!!

Slam Dunk – Sweet and Bitter ****

Summary: In Elementary School, Rukawa refused a best friend and also a crush just not to embrassed himself. He blamed himself especially when his life changed after she moved. Now, three mysterious girls entered in Shohoku high. One of them was selected to be the second manager while the other was selected to be the assistant. The third one was selected to be the head of 'Rukawa Shintai'. Who are they and how do they know him? Are they Rukawa's bestfriend that he refused? If so, Which one is her?

****

New Characters: Hirono Kimi, Hirono Yumi, Hirono Sakura, Hirono Yutaro

****

Episode 01: Painful Memories

__

It was early in the morning and a boy was blushing madly on the Osaka Elementary school porch. He was holding a brown cute teddy bear and he was cute too. He gasped when he saw a short brown haired with green eyed girl talking with other girls, walking towards the school. He blushed redder and gulped. She stopped in front of him and greeted him.

"Morning, Keade-kun!" She had a sweet smile and he boiled red. "Cute teedy bear you got there, Keade-kun!" He snapped and shrieked.

He started to struggle and pushed the teddy bear to her forcefully. "This ... is... is... for you..." He shuttered.

She looked down at the teddy bear with a question look and held on it. She looked up at him, "For me?"

He nodded and dashed away. A sweat drop formed behind her head. She looked down at the teddy bear. She could tell it was hand-made.

"Wow, Hirono-chan!" She turned and saw a few friends. "Did Keade-kun gave that to you?" One of them asked. She nodded and walked with them to the building.

"Cool!" They exclaimed and sparkled, "If a guy gives you a hand-made teddy bear, it means he likes you!" She blushed. "And for sure Keade-kun likes you!"

"That's... absurd!" She retorted with lip alert and blushing, "Keade-kun is just a friend!" "A friend that you spend a lot with!" They all giggled, "Keade and Hirono sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come love, second come marriage, third come a baby is baby cradle" They sang along and Hirono blushed red. "That's not true!" She immediately denied.

She looked down at the teddy bear. She smiled, she could feel his effort making it. She walked in with a happy mood.

She was studying and saw someone looking at her. She turned and saw a black-blue haired cute boy staring at her. "What's the matter, Keade-kun?" She looked curious.

"Nothing!" He replied innocently and continued writing. She continued writing too. "Ano..." He called and she stopped. "Yes?" She turned to him.

"Do you... like..." He was blushing and Hirono could see him held his pencil tight. She saw his fingers folded with bandages.

"... like my present?" He said out loud. "Keade-kun!" She immediately neared him and he flinched. "You don't-?" He stopped when he saw Hirono touching his hands. "Hirono-chan?"

"Did you hurt yourself to make the teddy bear?" She looked worried and looked up at him. He looked down, "I didn't hurt my self. Besides, it's my business to be hurt or not!" He moved his hands away.

Hirono was very concerned, "Keade-kun..."

It was recess. Keade was looking at Hirono from the classroom, while she was running in the field. He smiled when she looked clumsy in some time. "Yo, Rukawa!" He turned and saw a group of boys. They looked at where Keade was looking at and a big evil grin. They looked at him, "You like Hirono-chan huh?"

He immediately blushed. "Nooo..oo.." He denied with a shutter. "Don't you deny it, Rukawa!" One of them say. "I can proof it!" He immediately retorted and the boys had this ohed challenge sound. "Why don't you tell her?" They challenged.

It was in the evening and Keade gave out a note to Hirono to come see him in the corridor. The sun was orange and Keade was waiting impatiently near the big window and he saw a girl's shadow. He turned and saw Hirono. She looked embarassed.

"Why do you want to see me, Keade-kun?" She looked struggle. "I need to tell you something!" He said out loud and fisted, "I –" She stopped him, "Ssh!" He had a question look. "Before you say anything, I want to tell you something!"

"What?" He retorted. She blushed and playing with her fingers. She looked up at him, "I like you too, Keade-kun!" He looked surprised. His heart accepted the confessions. "Hirono-chan, I..." He stopped when he saw his friends hiding. He clenched his teeth, "Hirono-chan..."

"Yes, Keade-kun..." Hirono had a sweet look. He struggled and turned, "I am sorry but I never liked you Hirono..." She looked surprised and ashamed of herself. "I see..." She sounded disappointed. "The teddy bear doesn't mean anything. It's just a sign that you are just a friend..." He walked away looking determined, however, his heart has ripped apart.

As he walked away, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She moved down and held on her legs crying, "Keade no baka... baka... baka..."

The next morning, Keade was uncomfortable to go to school, however that doesn't stop him to gol. As he stepped in his classroom, he heard the children noise. They looked serious. He walked over to the group of boys. "What's the fuss?"

"Keade-kun, we heard Hirono had moved!" One of them replied and deep down, Keade was shocked. "How... can... that be?" He retorted, "She didn't tell me anything!"

"She didn't tell us either, but possibility she will tell you, Keade-kun!" One of the girls said to him, "For you are her only closest friend." He shook his head vigorously walking backwards, "No... No..."

'I like you too, Keade-kun...'_ He remembered her sweet confession yesterday afternoon. _'I am sorry but I never liked you Hirono...' _He remembered his reply and it was painful. He ran towards the door. "Keade-kun?"_

He ran on the roadside quickly and stopped in front of a ordinary house. He puffed. The gate was labeled, 'Hirono residence'. He stepped in the territory and saw the house was emptied. "No... this isn't true..." He shook his head and saw an imaginary Hirono just in front of the entrance, 'Keade-kun!'

__

He fisted. He had done that he shouldn't. There were tears streaming down his cheeks, "Hirono-chan... Hirono-chan!!" He screamed.

****

Rukawa was cycling towards school while listening to his walkman, eventually he was also sleep-cycling. He passed by a lady in his school's girls uniform. Didn't she know that she was walking to a wrong direction.

Rukawa opened his eyes feeling something strange. He saw a pole and his eyes widened. He collided to the pole.

After the accident, his front tire bike was broken. "I won't sleep anymore..." He pouted. He looked annoyed and his eyes were trying shut again. A previous girl passed by and saw the bike heading towards her. Her eyes widened and she had a shriek.

Rukawa immediately his eyes and saw the girl. He immediately put on the brake. He was in chibi and puffed. He looked at the girl and they were close.

"Why are you sleeping when you cycling?" She yelled at him angrily. She had long brown hair with beautiful green eyes. She snapped and looked at her watch. She shrieked, "I am late!" She forgotten all about Rukawa and dashed to the school porch. Rukawa was just right behind her. They stopped when they saw an old man labeled 'Discipline teacher' on his coat.

"This doesn't look good..." She had vertical lines on her face. The dicipline teacher turned to them and walked over to them, "What do we have here? Trouble makers!"

She bowed, "I am sorry, sensei! I am a new student and I don't know where Shohoku is!" "Are you the transferred student?" He pointed and she nodded. "Yes I am! I am Hirono Kimi!"

Rukawa gazed at her immediately. He seemed relaxed when the discipline teacher founded them however was not relaxed when he heard the name 'Hirono'.

"Even though you are the new transferred student..." The discipline teacher pointed his long bamboo-like on her head, "It doesn't mean you don't get punishment!"

She bit on her lips and was ordered to make a push out with the other late students on the field as her punishment. She had an annoyed look, "My first day of school wasn't a good day after all..."

The decipline teacher looked up at the tall Rukawa and had sweat drops, "Rukawa Keade..." He didn't had a different nor scared look. "You are late again..." The teacher pointed. He looked unconcerned. The teacher sighed and ordered him to make his push out but he refused and walked in the school.

"He could flee from the teacher..." The girl looked Rukawa from behind. Rukawa turned and she could see a quarter of his face. He stared at her for a while and a sweat drop formed behind her head. "He looked cold..."

"You don't know who he is?" She turned and there was a girl pushing out to with her, "He is Rukawa Keade, the ace player of Shohoku High School."

"Rukawa Keade?" She repeated and though for a second, "Hrm... I didn't know..."

The gym roared as the members were practicing. "Yosh!! Keep it up!" The beautiful manager yelled trough the gym. Ayako was already the girlfriend of Ryouta, however they usyally go out for dates. Sakuragi and Haruko were closer than before.

They stopped and puffed on the floor. Ayako had a big grin that everyone felt dark aura from her. "I like to introduce you to two members of Shohoku High school basketball team!" She exclaimed.

"Members?" They repeated and there two girls walking over to Ayako. One of the girls was the girl Rukawa saw this morning, 'Hirono'.

"This is Hirono Kimi, the second manager!" Ayako pointed the long brown haired girl with green eyes. She bowed, "Nice to meet you all!" "However she is Hirono Sakura!" Ayako pointed the shorter one. She has a short light brown hair with green eyes too. Rukawa looked lost. There are... two Hirono... and he doesn't know her name.

The shorter was blushing. She looked shy. She bowed, "Please take care of me..." Kogure walked over to him and patted her, "We take care everyone here..." She blushed redder.

Rukawa looked at the two girls. Which one of her is the Hirono he knows at his childhood time?

There was room labeled, 'Rukawa Shintai room', had some kind of annoying noise. They were arguing about whom to select the new captain, when she was transferred to a different school. Someone knocked the door but was refused. She opened the door and the girls saw a long curly brown hair with green eyes on the door.

"What do you want?" One of the girls complained, "We are busy now!" "I would like to apply for the cheerleading club," She smiled innocently. "This is not just an ordinary cheerleading club!" Another pointed, "We don't cheer for the Basketball Shohoku Team, we only cheer for Rukawa Keade, that's why we are called as Rukawa Shintai!"

__

"Rukawa Shintai?" A sweat drop formed behind her head, _"Oh well, My dream is to be a cheerleader, cheer to anyone can do!" _She stood still, "I don't mind!"

The girls looked each other and discussed. "Yosh!" They stopped and looked at her, "You need to show us your moves!" She nodded and took a deep breath. They girls sat down. She cheered around the room and danced around happily and sweetly. The girls had their jaw dropped down. The assistant captain slammed the table, "You are qualified and you are selected to be the captain!"

"Eh?" She had dotted eyes. Is she too early to become a captain? "What's your name, girl?" They asked. "I am... I am Hirono Yumi." She introduced herself.

Rukawa was walking out the school and the Rukawa shintai ringed him. He had an irritated look. "We got good news for you, Rukawa-kun!" They all screamed. He paid no attention to them.

"We selected a new captain! Hirono Yumi!" They showed the girl and Rukawa immediately turned. He looked at her. She has brown hair and green eyes. He was confused. Hirono Kimi... Hirono Sakura... Hirono Yumi... which one is HER?

To be continued

****

Episode 02: The cousins

Review

A/u: this is my second Slam Dunk fic, however, my first Slam Dunk fic did not liked by readers! I hope you like this new fic! Pls review!


	2. The Cousins

****

Slam Dunk

(c) Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk... Ya da Ya da... and more... Inoue sensei dont allow me too!!

Slam Dunk – Sweet and Bitter ****

Summary: In Elementary School, Rukawa refused a best friend and also a crush just not to embrassed himself. He blamed himself especially when his life changed after she moved. Now, three mysterious girls entered in Shohoku high. One of them was selected to be the second manager while the other was selected to be the assistant. The third one was selected to be the head of 'Rukawa Shintai'. Who are they and how do they know him? Are they Rukawa's bestfriend that he refused? If so, Which one is her?

****

New Characters: Hirono Kimi, Hirono Yumi, Hirono Sakura, Hirono Yutaro

****

Note: I am sorry. This is my third Slam Dunk fic. The second was fairly good! My bad... the first slam dunk was called Slam Dunk: God's Basket a crossanime. But I think readers might assumed it as a boring fic. Oh well... btw,

I like to thank:

****

animefreak1586

Ray

kammylee

****

Episode 02: The cousins

__

"We selected a new captain! Hirono Yumi!" The Rukawa Shintai showed a girl and Rukawa immediately turned. He looked at her. She has brown hair and green eyes. He was confused. Hirono Kimi... Hirono Sakura... Hirono Yumi... which one is HER?

Rukawa threw himself on his bed looking up the ceiling. He saw 3 Hironos visions on the ceiling. "Three of them is Hirono I know in my childhood time... why don't I know her real name? I didn't know Hirono name was her family name!" He was in chibi annoyed. Kimi? Yumi? Or Sakura? Which one if her? He messed up his hair and looked at a frame picture on the left. A small girl was resting her arms on young Rukawa's head while he was blushing red. "Hirono-chan..."

__

"I like you too, Keade-kun!" He looked surprised. His heart accepted the confessions. "Hirono-chan, I..." He stopped when he saw his friends hiding. He clenched his teeth, "Hirono-chan..."

"Yes, Keade-kun..." Hirono had a sweet look. He struggled and turned, "I am sorry but I never liked you Hirono..."

Rukawa shut his eyes, he regretted. "Keade-kun, dinner!" He heard someone screaming from down stairs and he got off from bed and walked out.

For the first time, Rukawa was not cycling however was just walking to school while listening his disk man. That doesn't mean he was not half a sleep. He had his eyes narrowed and annoyed. Sakuragi spotted him and pointed at him laughing like crazy, "Look! It's the narrow eyed Kitsune!" Rukawa turned at him like robot, "Stupid..."

"What did you say?" Sakuragi fisted angrily and before he could beat Rukawa up, his gundan came to pull him away from Rukawa especially when there were Rukawa Shintai around.

"Oh I see!" Rukawa heard a familiar voice and turned. He saw the 3 Hironos walking together. This confused him more when he tried to look further at 3 of them. His eyes were irritated.

"Rukawa-kun, good morning!" The curly one waved and held on his right arm, "Since I am the new captain, will you go out with me so we can understand a bit more?"

"Yumi, that's cruel! You should let him ask you first!" The shorter hair corrected with a blush. When she saw Kogure agreeing, she blushed redder.

The longer hair laughed like crazy, "I don't think Rukawa will ask any girls out!" "How can you tell?" Yumi asked with a crooked look, "Like as if you are his girlfriend!" "Everyone knows him, he's the Ace Shohoku basketball, right?" She replied and somehow she was the only one cold from the 3 cousins.

"You know them?" Rukawa asked curiously and the Rukawa shintai behind shrieked. The GREAT Rukawa asked their captain. Yumi looked up at him and nodded, "They are my cousins! We stay at Osaka for years!" Rukawa had a crooked look, he knew Hirono transferred to Osaka. The question was not worth it.

Kimi stared at Rukawa with a different look as if she had a grudge on him. He saw her and she immediately glanced away. "Don't mind her!" Yumi pulled him closer, "She's usually cold!" One point in Rukawa's mind, Hirono he knows is not cold.

The girls were at the girls locker. Kimi and Sakura were changing clothes. "Nee... Kimi..." Sakura asked politely, "Why do you hate boys that much?" Sakura shut her locker, "You give bad manners to them!" "I know everyone of us as bitter memories about boys being refused at but that doesn't mean we need to hate boys!" She talked like a lawyer.

"Sakura..." She looked at her, "I don't hate boys. I am just avoiding them so I won't fall for another boy anymore. You and Yumi should too!" She smiled nicely, "Ever since she was refused, she went crazy and started to be a cheerleader." She looked away and then looked at Sakura, "And you? After he refused you, you act like a baby!" Sakura looked down and bit her lips, "I can't help it... he was a good friend of mine..."

"Don't start crying okay?" Kimi sweat drops, "Or else others will think I bullied you!" Sakura screamed and Kimi had a sweat drop.

On the court, every member were getting their warm up and Kimi and Sakura walked over to them. Sakura was holding a file book however Kimi had a whistle clung on her neck. "Okay, guys! I am going to practice to be a manager from today onwards!" She looked like Ayako and the members shared the same sweat drops, "And today's my first day! Please be nice!"

Sakura checked the attendance. "Ishii!" There was a reply and more. "Mitsui Hisashi! Rukawa Keade!" They was no reply and every members talked to one other. Akagi boiled fisting, "Where in hell are they?" Kogure calmed him from behind. "Since Ayako is not around, I bet they think there's no practice." He looked relaxed and smiled to Sakura, who immediately blushed.

Away from the Gym, Yumi and her team were talking and laughing in the corridor. "Let's go to the toilet, shall we?" Everyone of them agreed and they headed towards the toilet. She stopped on the door and snapped, "Oh my!" She shut her mouth, "I left my bag in class!" "Go and take them! We'll wait!" One of them said and she nodded. "I'll be back!" She waved and ran off.

As she was running on the corridor, she collided to a man and she crashed down. She complained and looked up. She saw a guy taller than her. He had short black short hair with a crooked look, "Are you okay ms?" She stood up and dusted off visible dusts off. "Please be careful next time!" She told and run off. She didn't aware he was the Shohoku 3-point shooter, Mitsui Hisashi.

He sighed and played carelessly at his hair, "Akagi will have my head!" He walked and saw Rukawa. He greeted him with a wave.

Inside the girls room, they were discussing a gossip and Yumi was the blabber mouth. You know how cheerleaders act like. She talked and talked while doing her make-ups. "Eh? Rukawa?" She repeated, "What about him?"

Sakura opened the girls toilet door and saw Yumi's curly hair. "Yumi, here you are!" She walked over to her. "Guess what?" Yumi said to her and she had question look, "It's about Rukawa Keade!"

"Rukawa?" She repeated and started listening. A few minutes later, she shrieked with a blushed, "I don't believe it!" "Believe it or not!" One of the cheerleaders replied. Sakura shook her head blushing, "Rukawa Keade is not a man like that!" "How can you say that?" Yumi pointed, "We haven't go any gossip yet!" She saw Kimi on the door and ran over to her.

"What?" She immediately reacted and she was pulled through the crowds. "Rukawa Keade?" A few minutes later listening. She was blushing too. "Wait a second, where did you got this information?" She wasn't really interested with gossips, same with Sakura, however they were attracted in when it was about the famous Ace Player, Rukawa Keade.

The cousins were behind the girls and kept moving to them to get a better hearing. Their expressions looked crooked. Moment by moment they were blushing and blushing. Yumi slammed on the sink, "Rukawa Keade would not do such thing!"

"But we did! He was at my house's last night!" One of them held her cheeks blushing red. She explained all about her night with Rukawa Keade. The girls blushed. "It was exciting!" She pointed again and the 3 cousins immediately retorted, "Rukawa Keade is not that man! He doesn't flirt girls that way until he sleeps with them!" The girls looked at them. They looked mad, why? They just meet Rukawa yesterday. The toilet door opened a little and they looked at the door.

One of the cheerleaders walked towards the door and opened. They saw Rukawa Keade and Mitsui Hisashi and screamed. They had been listening their gossips. Mitsui was holding the back of his head innocently while Rukawa looked cool.

As they were gossiping, Mitsui and Rukawa were passing by the girl toilet and heard the name of Rukawa Keade. They immediately walked over to the door and started to evasdrop. When they heard the 3 cousins protecting him, Mitsui reacted by pushing the door a little.

Rukawa had a smile, yes, somehow. She looked at the cousins. They were blushing red and they immediately when in the toilet rooms.

The class started a half an hour later and they were at the 1st year classroom. Yumi was sitting in the center of an attraction of boys. Kimi was sitting at the left back near the window so she could daydream however Sakura was sitting in front 3 desks from the door so she can go in and out quickly without worrying to skip any good notes from the teacher. Rukawa, obviously were sitting at the back in middle. He was napping and everyone could hear his snore.

"Doesn't he get scolded for that?" Kimi laid her head on her palm as her elbow stood on her desk while looking at Rukawa at the back. She looked at Yumi who was ringed by the whole boys in class. "Nee... Yumi, can you go out of with me tonight?" "Are you free tonight?" Sakura was reading and Kimi sighed. She looked out the window.

The class became silent when the teacher entered in. Kimi looked at the teacher and he took attendance. "Rukawa Keade!" Everyone keep quiet somehow with irritated. There was a snore.

The teacher checked his book; "I take that as a yes!" Kimi's forehead crashed down on her desk. She had veins popping out holding her forehead. She hurt herself somehow.

It was recess and the boys surrounded Yumi while Sakura was reading. She mushroom breathed, even though she had lived with her cousin for years after all of them were refused, she can't understand them. They all changed after all of them were refused. Unexpectedly, they were refused at the same year. Yumi wasn't as popular as it now. Sakura wasn't as clever as now. They were different.

Everyone assumed that Sakura was reading and studying however she wasn't. She was thinking about her past. Being refused by crush was really a big shock. She bit her lips and started blushing. She changed her habit to blush all the time.

Yumi was smiling at the boys and everyone assumed that she was interested in every guy but eventually they were wrong. She was trying to look for someone to replace the boy who refused her. She wanted to be a cheerleader for years even though her crush never liked it.

Kimi stood up from her desk and walked pass Rukawa, who seemed concerned. He stood up and followed from behind. She walked on the corridor and looked outside the entrance. She sat down on the bench outside and opened her lunch. She hold on her chopstick and started eating slowly and alone.

Rukawa looked at her from a distant. Hirono Kimi wanted to be left alone even though she looked lonely. He saw Yumi walking out with the boys. Yumi was an outgoing girl and spend a lot of time with friends. He then saw Sakura walking out towards the teacher's staff room. She was holding some books. However Hirono Sakura usually concentrate on one thing all the time.

He stopped and had irritated eyes. He looked at the place where Kimi was sitting but she was gone. He looked left and right and there was question marks all over his head with dots. He started scratching his head and stopped. He ignored and walked inside the entrance building.

Yumi was leaning on the other side obviously hiding. She peeked and didn't saw Rukawa. She sighed and sat down on the ground, "Why do he have to watch over 3 of us?" She gasped, "Must it be?" Her eyes widened, "He knows one of us are the girl he knows?" She stood up, "I got to the tell the girls!"

Sakura knocked the staff room door and bowed. She entered and talked to a teacher about a particular subject. When she got everything, she thanked and walked out the door. She collided to a figure and it caught her before she could fall down. She opened her eyes after a gasp and she did not fall. She opened her eyes and saw worried Kogure.

"Are you okay, Sakura-kun?" He asked and quite concerned. She blushed redder and immediately moved backward blocking her mouth with her books. "You're quite assiduous," He smiled and she blushed redder. She looked down, "I was got confused to a particular question."

"Can you answer it now?" He asked as he tilted his ahead a side. She looked at his sweet smile and she couldn't resist. She tried to yes but something flashed back. _"I don't like you!" _Her eyes immediately opened wide and the blush vanished. She looked down and apologized. She ran passed him. She doesn't want to be refused again. It was very painful.

Yumi at last annoyed by the boys. She turned them, "Stop disturbing me you dolts!" She pointed angrily, "I am too good for your guys!" Actually she was exaggerating, even though she looked like a proud girl.

"Nee... what's wrong with that?" One of bad guy held on her arm and she flinched. She slapped his face angrily, "Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands!"

"Wow... an expensive one!" One of the pointed and she started to scream again to them. She is a cheerleader. They walked towards her. "You heard her!" All of them turned and saw a dark black haired guy from behind with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a bag behind his head.

"You have no business here!" One of them pointed. "No business?" He looked mad and they immediately run away. Mitsui was one of the street boy right?

"Are you all right ms?" He looked at Yumi. She looked at him and harrumphed, "I don't actually need your help!" Mitsui raised an eyebrow and turned to boys, "Hey guys! She doesn't need my help! You can get her now!" He sounded sarcastic and she reacted by hitting his arm. He laughed.

She blushed and crossed her arm across her chest. He just laughed. Somehow, he started to love teasing this curly haired girl.

Sakura ran along on the building sides and still remembered her past. She collided to someone hard as she turned a halt and nearly fell down. Luckily she was caught by the hand like Kogure did previously. She opened her eyes and saw a taller guy. It was Rukawa Keade. She flinched, "Rukawa... Keade..." There were tears in her eyes and she immediately moved back wiping it off. She apologized.

"Did someone bullied you?" He asked cool. She shook her head vigorously. "Sakura, what's the matter?" She saw Yumi behind with Mitsui and she immediately over to her. They had a question look, "Sakura?" She cried.

Mitsui had a crooked look and looked at Rukawa. He looked around and started to point at Rukawa, who was ataken back. "You must done something out of the ordinary when she tried to refuse!" He said sarcastically that Rukawa and Yumi nearly crash down. Yumi hit his quickly like a wind and his face faced down the ground. Rukawa had a sweat drop. Mitsui laughed.

Kimi was behind and asked, "What's with Sakura?" Sakura turned and saw her. There were more tears. She started whining. "I don't want to go to the past anymore!"

"Past?" Rukawa and Mitsui repeated seriously and Kimi walked over to her. She patted her, "It won't happen again! If it does, we will definitely beat him up!" Yumi agreed. Sakura looked at up at them. "Even though how handsome he is!" Yumi pointed and Kimi had irritated eyes. "You don't have to be that far..."

"Past..." Rukawa headed towards the Gym. Could Hirono Kimi the girl he knew and loved? He shook his head vigorously with a sweat drop. She has the right hair, right eyes, right name family... He shut his eyes and actually he was very confused in the inside.

To be continued

****

Episode 03: Rukawa's book of steps

****

Review


	3. Rukawa's Book of Steps

**Slam Dunk**

(c) Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk... Ya da Ya da... and more... Inoue sensei dont allow me too!!

Slam Dunk – Sweet and Bitter

Summary: In Elementary School, Rukawa refused a best friend and also a crush just not to embrassed himself. He blamed himself especially when his life changed after she moved. Now, three mysterious girls entered in Shohoku high. One of them was selected to be the second manager while the other was selected to be the assistant. The third one was selected to be the head of 'Rukawa Shintai'. Who are they and how do they know him? Are they Rukawa's bestfriend that he refused? If so, Which one is her?

New Characters: Hirono Kimi, Hirono Yumi, Hirono Sakura, Hirono Yutaro

I like to thank:animefreak1586

DigitalLavender 

**Episode 03: Rukawa's book of steps**

"I don't want to go to the past anymore!"

Sakura's tears and scream repeated in Rukawa mind whilst he was eating dinner. "Why Keade honey, what's the matter?" The mother looked at him from the corner. The dining table was huge that was filled with boys. They were Rukawa's little brothers.

Rukawa with his expressionless look didn't reply and his brothers looked at him. Hence he gave them a death glare with pouts rhythm repeated around. The parents shared the same sweat drop.

Rukawa stepped in his room and stayed his eyes to the huge image of Hirono infront of his bed and sighed deeply. "What am I thinking? I did told her I don't like her..." There were more sweat drops when his instincts keep reminding her the image was there for a long time.

He looked up determined and walked over to his desk. He opened his drawer and took out a book. He took it on the desk and blew the dusts on it. (How long have he put that book anyway?) He opened the book and started writing.

He put one page to another:- Hirono Sakura, Hirono Kimi and Hirono Yumi, writing their similarities and differences. He even drew small chibi girls under each of the three pages. He stopped and pushed the end of his pen to his chin looking up the ceiling, "Age... looks... height... weight..." He continued writing. For the first time, the famous Rukawa Keade spend on writing and thinking other than basketball.

Rukawa was cycling towards Shohoku school and saw a ponytail brown haired girl wearing his school uniform. He turned to look at her without looking up front. Her eyes widened when he saw him looking at her. She wasn't blushing instead she gasped and pointed up front. Rukawa's right eyebrow shot up and in curiosity he turned back front and saw Sakuragi's back. Even though he stopped cycling, the tire upfront still rolled over to his head. Kimi had a huge sweat drop on her head. Sakuragi's arms were open wide, his legs were shivering on the back and a sweat drop formed behind Rukawa's head.

Sakuragi's eyes were dark pitch, he was enraged. He revived and faced Rukawa angrily, saying fouls towards Rukawa, who didn't seem to listen. Rukawa had narrowed eyes looking away and plugged his right index finger in his right ear. He moved his finger in his ear that everyone in the surrounding had vertical lines on their faces.

"How rude..." The ponytail brown haired girl; Kimi had irritated eyes glaring at Rukawa. He looked at her and gazed away. "Sakuragi Hanamichi!" Sakuragi crashed down while his friends had dots. "What are you doing with 'our' Rukawa?" They turned and saw the new head Rukawa Shintai; Hirono Yumi with crossed arms. Sakuragi sweat dropped.

"Souyo! Souyo!" The other girls screamed from behind that Sakuragi's sweat drops increased. He fisted and stood up, "What am I supposed to do when I was crashed down by a bicycle??" Everyone had fire ghost flames behind. Surely Sakuragi is a type of guy who eventually chose fight in everything.

In a strike of lightning, a fist headed down towards Sakuragi's head. Thus a huge bump was created. Sakura who was a few centimeters away gasped, "Incredible..." Her eyes were opened wide. She never saw such 'hit'. "Don't worry this almost happen every morning," She heard a sweet voice and had a blush. She turned and saw smiling calm Kogure sempai, "Kogure-san!?"

"Can't be you be quiet early in the morning?" Akagi yelled to both Rukawa and Sakuragi, in Gorilla form, well that was everyone see with a fox and red monkey beside him. "Rukawa-kun, are you all right?" The worried Yumi looked at him sweetly and Mitsui had irritated eyes from behind. "That treat is different compare how you treat me..." He had a sharp tongue from behind.

Yumi heard him with narrowed eyes and turned with a huge vein on her temple, "There's a different gap between 'you' and Rukawa-kun!" Her right fist was shaking in front of chibi Mitsui. Akagi mushroom breathed, "Things get worse every morning..."

Rukawa glared at Yumi, who was busy quarreling with Mitsui and caught a glimpse of Sakura, who was blushing red while Kogure was talking to her. He transformed into chibi and crossed his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes and started thinking. _Hirono is sweet like both of them but she will not get mad easily just because of a small thing and will not blush unnecessarily._

He opened his eyes and saw Kimi at the end. _Kimi is a boy-like and she doesn't resemble Hirono at all. _Kimi caught him looking at her and stared at him, "What are you looking at, Kitsune?" She had irritated eyes and they started giving each other a death glare.

Kogure sighed, "The morning here is so noisy..." "Better than ghosts passing by..." Ayako added from behind annoyed. Kogure and Sakura started giggling

Rukawa sat on his desk and put out his book of steps. He opened at the end page and started to write note. Thus the whole class was staring at him. For the first time ever since he entered that school, he never opened any book unless the teacher forces him to do so. He mostly enters in the class and go on for a nap. Rukawa snapped in chibi and glared at them, "What are you looking at? Haven't you seen me open a book?" They sweat drops scared looking at each other and continued their fuss.

Rukawa mushroom breathed and started thinking. _1. Watch over them all the time but don't get caught. _He stopped writing and looked at Sakura on the front. She was reading and writing, obviously doing some of mathematics problems. She stopped writing and Rukawa's eyes widened when he saw glasses on her nose. He sweat drops, he didn't realized Hirono Sakura wears one. He then saw her taking it off and leaned her chin on her hands looking at the white board. She looked calm like a water fauntain. She placed her specs on her desk and she started thinking.

Hirono Sakura is sweet little girl and will cry about the past he heard previously. She is the cutest and seemed to be the youngest. She is a bookworm and will read anything. Rukawa haven't found out what books she is interested but he will because he guessed that Sakura might be 'her'. She doesn't care about any cool stuff and she studies a lot among the three. She blushed all time when she is with Kogure. Strange thing that she seemed to adore him instead of liking him.

Rukawa hrmed and looked at Yumi, the center of attraction. The whole boys in the class as always, him as an exception; ringed her. Yumi was smiling sweet and she is the most prettiest compare to all three. She is sexy, well dressed, into fashion and most of all, hangs out with cool people especially his Shintai. Every girl respects her since she acted like the eldest in the class. Her long curly brown hair made the most differences between them. Rukawa admits she is the prettiest and she seemed to care only 'him'. Must be because she is the head of the Rukawa Shintai.

He stopped and heard Kimi voice from his left. There were a few boys into her. She was looking at them saying: "I am not interested to go out with any guy yet. Not even for lunch or break times." Her eyes were sharp, very different from the two sweet girls; as if it was filled with anger.

Hirono Kimi: the most different girl between the Hironos. She spends a lot of time by herself like Rukawa do. She doesn't seem to be interested with any guy, even though how handsome he is. She is okay with Sakuragi compare to all the boys. She is boy-like and has no similarities with Hirono he knew. She looked like a bad girl and mostly, almost everyday daydreaming. She is nice like the girls but she is not as friendly as Yumi or as cute sweet as Sakura.

Rukawa didn't stop looking her. For some reason, he admits Kimi has qualities of her own. He snapped and transformed into chibi shaking his head, _"What am I thinking? I am just watching one of them. I am not falling for all of them..." _He looked at Kimi again but she was not there.

"What are you writing here?" He heard Kimi's voice from behind and his hair moved up, startled. (You know become spikes...) He turned and moved away with his desk and chair. Kimi hrmed and saw 'Hirono' on his book. He immediately closed it down. "Nothing..." He replied expressionless. Kimi looked at him and turned away. She left the classroom.

Rukawa felt a beat inside his body; it was his heart. For the first time, well for the second in his life. The first time when Hirono was so cute, which was years ago. He mushroom breathed and felt small hands on his right arm. He turned and saw the pretty haired Hirono Yumi, smiling prettily. "Let's have lunch together na? I made home-made snack just for you!"

"Yumi-san," Sakura was in front with a worriedly, "You can't ask a guy out. You know what we passed years ago!" Rukawa looked at her and she blushed looking down. "I mean... you know what we discussed and promised..." She continued and Yumi flung her hair on her back. "Yes, I did promised but it's not I am going to repeat what has happened. I had lacks then that was the reason I was 'dumped'," Yumi said bluntly and Rukawa looked at her.

"But Kimi said-!" Sakura stopped when Kimi called her from the door. "It's okay," Every eyes set eyes on the ponytail haired girl on the door, who looked expressionless. She looked serious and her eyes were set directly at Rukawa, "We are old enough and I am sure it won't happen again. We can treat any guy we want, but we need to chose a good one." Rukawa could see anger through her eyes as if she had a deep grudge on him.

Yumi transformed into chibi and tsked, "Why are you so simple-minded anyway?" Kimi expression changed, "I am not being simple-minded. You know how it feels to be rejected and insulted!" Rukawa snapped and looked at Kimi. "Please Kimi..." Sakura's sweet voice broke the silence, "Don't pick that story up again... I don't want to go there anymore..."

Rukawa looked at Sakura. Why are these girls confusing to tell which is the Hirono he loved and cared once? Who? And What actually happened? Rukawa was curious.

To be continued

Episode 04: Second Step

Review


End file.
